the twisting tales of love
by lovin' tom falcon
Summary: this story is all about a 20 yr old Draco Malfoy finding himself stuck with love. i no my summary sounds crap but please read on! and the rating M coz it gets a naughty later in da story
1. An unexpected night

Note:

I own none of the characters, places and buildings in this chapter, J.K Rowling does.

This is my first publishing on this sight so I apologise if you would have expected better.

* * *

I awake to find the sun is glairing through the windows and I find it had to open my eyes fully. Once they are open I soon realise that I'm not in my house but in a house that I don't think I've ever been in before. Ouch my head. I have a throbbing headache. A hangover, I guess, I considering the fact that after work last night I went to the local pub with the boys and as you know on Saturday nights are the nights when you drink till you can't drink no more

Someone's coming up the stairs, oh I hope with a strong coffee.

"Malfoy baby are you awake yet?"

Who is that voice that's calling me? I scan the room to see if I can remember anyone of my friends having a room like this. Lets see; old tatty walls, cheep furniture, second hand- oh no! How did I get into the Weasley's house?

"There you are baby. Here I made breakfast for you. Oh and put some pants on its cold."

There next to me touching my body was Ginny Weasley, calling me baby! How could this be? I hate her brother with a passion and why, why Ginny I mean I could have slept with a hotter chick but the drunken half of me just had to choose Ginny Weasley!

"Why? How? But." At this point I was unable to finish anything I started. I had about a million thing racing through my mind like little racing cars at a racing match.

"Did anyone hear us last night or were we quiet?"

Ginny just laughed and kept on stroking my body.

"Don't worry no one is home, they are in Egypt visiting Bill and Phlegm."

I was soon relieved that no one would have heard us and especially Ron. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if they were all home. It would have been the worst night mare!

"Well I best be off now you know, err lots of work to catch up on."

I guess the faster I got out the better chance I would have of my father not finding out.

"Why are you so quick to run Malfoy? Was last night just a one night stand or something? Are you embarrassed of what you father would do to you? Get a grip, you 20 years old now; you can do what you want when you want. Or……………………"

This was a very long pause and I really didn't want to see the end of this but I really wanted to know what she is going to say to me.

I stand so that she stops stroking my body "Or what Ginny?"

"Or are you to ashamed to be seen in public with me?"

I'm left speechless. That's the truth. I don't want to be seen in public with a person who wears second-hand clothes compared to me wear the best a wizard could buy. But I can't just tell her that she will be heart broken. (I guess that was one of the sweetest things I've ever thought.) I guess I'll have to lie just a bit to make it as if I want to be with but we can't be together.

"Ginny it's not that I don't want to be with you, it just, we are different people-"

"But opposites attract!"

"Ginny, if we end up dating do you know how disappointed your parent would feel? They would be trying to dress you in the best clothes just so you could look as wealthy as I am and……I just don't think I could live with the fact that your parents are growing poorer just so they can keep their only daughter happy. But don't get me wrong you're a great-"

"Malfoy since when have you ever cared what my family has looked like or how much money we have in the bank. I guess I thought wrong about you, you have never changed and you never will. Always thinking you and your family are higher than the rest of the world then putting a cherry on top of what you said so I don't feel as bad. Oh Malfoy nothing you say will ever hurt me, NEVER! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And with that the crying Ginny ran to the closest room, slammed the door shut and locked it.

I got dressed as fast as I could and collected whatever else I could find that I owned. Then I wrote her I note, left it on her chest of drawers and ran out to my black Lamborghini, driving as fast as I could to get away from the house which I never want to see again nor anyone that lived under that roof.


	2. A decision

Note:

I own none of the characters, places and buildings in this chapter, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

I speed down the highway to get to home as quick as I could. I no floo powder would have been easier but I couldn't exactly as the girl I just had a massive fight with if I could borrow some floo powder.

I got to my parents house, which I still live in mind you, and ran to see if any owls have been delivered.

"Mother have any owls been delivered from the Burrow address?" I had to think fast as my mother would have been a tad curious of why I was there.

"Why would mail be sent here from the Burrow it's not like I'm the best pen pals with Molly?"

"I broke down last night and I was close to the Weasley's house and needed to write to you saying that I mightn't be home as soon as I expected because of the car breaking down, so I knocked on that filthy door of theirs and asked if I could mail you a letter. Ginny, is that her name?"

"Oh I don't know darling."

"Well it is now, said yes and leads me inside to their so called "study". I posted a letter with that dreadful owl of theirs and who knows if it even went to the right house. She then insisted that I sleep the night there because of the violent storm and so I didn't have to sleep in the car and well I accepted. The worst visit I've ever done in my whole life, the house was messy, wallpaper falling off, and rusty old pans, the Weasleys' are a disgrace to the wizarding society."

I felt glad that I got that off my chest, but no way would I ever think about telling mother that I slept in the same bed as her.

"Well as long as my boy is safe I don't mind where he sleeps." And with that she jumped up and kissed me on the fore head and went off to call her sister.

I ran up to my room with a warm full reminder that I shouldn't be running in the house (what does she think I'm 7 again?).

That day all I did was try to figure out how I managed to leave the bar with Ginny and wondering wether anyone witnessed it. I sat at my spacious desk jotting down the people that came to the bar with me, then jotting down anything I could remember before I left the bar. This was hard because I don't even remember Ginny being there even when I was sober. This must have all happened once the grog kicked in. sitting and still thinking very hard I was interrupted by my mobile phone going off. It took me a while to answer considering the fact that it has only been introduced to wizards only a month ago. Once I worked out how to answer it, the voice on the other end was a voice I was glad to hear: Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi Draco, I haven't spoken to you in about 2 years. That fall out we had, oh I have dearly missed you!"

"Hi Pansy, yeah me to, I'm sorry I haven't called even though I promise I would, I've just been so busy at the Ministry of Magic that I haven't even spoken to Crabbe and Goyle since break up. Lets go grab a coffee, you know catch up, how about it?"

"Sure I'd love to see you in Three Broomsticks in 15 minutes?"

"Ok c ya then." We hung up and I got ready. I need to look successful as this was the girl that I had once loved and deep down, I still might.

Within 5 minutes to go, I did my finishing touches, ran down the stairs past the study yelling 'Mother I'm going out; I'll be back when I'm back. Call me if you need anything.' And ran to the fireplace and using Floo powder I travelled the Three Broomsticks to meet Pansy.

As soon as I entered the shop, people stoped and stared at me as if I was famous, soon finding out that the so called "Chosen One" was standing behind me.

"Hello Potter, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Malfoy, I take it that you haven't changed at all."

"Why when I enjoy being like this. I surprised I haven't seen you at the Ministry considering that we work only a couple of floors apart."

"I try to keep out of your way, you know, since your to busy with your "work", oh and Pansy is trying to get your attention but I guess you have been to busy to notice that. I better get going since you have a date waiting for you and I hope we can catch up at the Ministry."

Harry left with a small giggle and went up to the counter. I hurried to Pansy.

"Why Pansy, you just keep getting hotter and hotter." She stood up and we gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"No Draco I think that's you that you're talking about."

After about an hour worth of talking and flirting (and with a watchful eye from Potter) I decided that I should invite her back to my place.

"So how about it?"

"Well, oh why not. It'll be a great chance to talk to your parents again!"

As I got up I walked to pull out the chair for Pansy, I noticed that walking through the door was the person I fled from this morning; Ginny. Not knowing what to do, I just lead into Pansy and gave her a passionate kiss, hoping the Ginny would see me.

"Wow, I guess my feelings for you haven't changed."

And as I hoped, Ginny saw the whole thing. Standing in the middle of the doorway she was frozen and pale. Then I wondered what was going through her head. All of a sudden I felt bad, what was coming over me?

"Come on Draco; let's go before we won't be able to get out."

As we left, Pansy and I acted as if we were together again and Ginny just watching us. The Harry walked over to her she suddenly became cheerful; it was obvious that Harry was waiting for her.

We then grabbed so Floo Powder and travelled back to my house.


	3. Worried

Note:

I own none of the characters, places and buildings in this chapter, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

When returned, the house felt happier than what it did when I first left. I guess I was feeling better than what I did before I left. Mum was so excited to see Pansy again, she started crying!

"Oh my god Draco why didn't you tell me you two were going to catch up? Oh Pansy it's so nice to see you again. It's so good to see a girl come home with Draco again, the last one he took home was infact you in his last year at Hogwarts. Draco it's so good to see you still have interest in girls I was starting to think that your work was overtaking your social life!"

I'm totally embarrassed right now. How dare my mother tell anyone she wants that she is worried about my "social life"? I must have been growing redder and redder because Pansy came to my rescue.

"I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy that your son has a terrific social life. I mean you raised him and he was popular when we were at Hogwarts so I'm sure nothing much has changed now that he is working at the Ministry."

I didn't know what to say so I mouthed a simple 'Thank you' to her and she just smiled. I never realised how nice Pansy smile was.

"Well Draco I expect that you will make Pansy welcome in our home. I'm going to visit your father in Azkaban, my golly gosh; I say, that word so many times I still get shivers down my spine. Goodbye Draco and goodbye Pansy, I hope to see more of you! Bye now."

After all the talking she came up to both of us and kissed us both on the cheek goodbye. I closed the door behind her, making sure that she leaves the house safely in that Ministry car. Once out of total view I turned to Pansy and as I was about to ask her what she wanted to do, she lunged at me kissing me as though we never see each other again. I picked her up and took her to my room.

After 20 of fun, we lay next to each other in my king size bed.

"Draco, you know, when you told me that we should break up and go our separate ways on the break up day at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Did u realise I didn't attend the after party?"

I thought about and until now I realise that she wasn't there. Why did I pick up on that earlier?

"Not at the time did I realise you weren't there but now I do. Why didn't you attend it?"

"I…………I was upset that I was going to have to leave you. I never thought about it before you confronted me about it. I just assumed that we were going to go on as a happy couple after Hogwarts, I guessed wrong. So I went home straight after graduation. I spent 3 whole days locked in my room, waiting for an owl from you. After a couple of days after coming out of the room I soon realised that you weren't going to write, so I gave up hope on you."

I felt so ashamed of what I did (or didn't) do. I hurt Pansy and I didn't even realise it.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't realise that you didn't attend the after party and I should have. I fell totally disappointed in myself because, just thinking of it, I said that once we leave we shouldn't be together and technically we never left. I was still classified as your boyfriend."

"It's all good I just thought that I should have told you that."

I was now kind of awkward to talk to Pans now. How can something so simple just change over a secret that happened 3 years ago? I decided that I better get out of bed and get changed before mother comes home.

"Draco, is everything ok?"

"Yeah totally, come on we better get changed. We wouldn't mum to walk in with us like this."

As soon as I was changed I walked down to the kitchen, of course, I was hungry. While pigging out on some ice-cream Pansy came down.

"Hey Ginny do you want some ice-cream?"

Pansy stoped were she was, her face turned from happy to in a state of shock.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pansy. Dah I do know your name I've known you for 10 years."

"No you don't obviously because as see my name is Pansy not Ginny."

Did I really call her Ginny? Oh I can't remember.

"Malfoy, what's the deal? Why have I suddenly become Ginny Weasley?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you her."

"Yeah but something happened that has made you think of her and even call one of your closest Ginny. So if you don't mind I would like to know what happened."

Busted! Dam why do I always do that now I have a massive exclamation to dish out.

"Well first you have to promise that you will tell no one ok it's embarrassing. I-"

"You like her don't you? A scrawny, filthy, poor-"

"Stop right there! I don't like her ok. Last night I went to the pub with the boys, I got very, very, very drunk and then the next morning I woke to find myself at the Burrow in her bed, with nothing on. I had to lie to mother and then-"

"When you saw her at the Three Broomsticks you needed to act as if you weren't interested so you leant in and kissed me. I was used for payback. That's all I mean to you!"

"No Pans you mean a lot to me just, just you were there at the right moment and don't get me wrong, that was the best kiss we ever-"

"Yeah right Malfoy, I can't stand this anymore I'm leaving."

I didn't know what to do. What's happening to me? I've had two fights with two different girls but over the one girl in one day! What am I doing wrong?

"Pans don't-"

But before I knew it she had disappeared. I wonder what I'm doing to make girls turn so easily on me. I wish I was back at Hogwarts, everything was just right there. All the girls I could want and I was popular and the girls giggled at me. Oh I miss it, I miss it a lot.


End file.
